Thoughts Of The Past
by 18th Century Goths
Summary: These are poems I've been writting about some thoughts of the Naruto characters. No I don't own them or the show. Please Enjoy everyone
1. Chapter 1 Sasuke

Ok everyone. This is a poem I wrote. I was thinking maybe I should write about what Sasuke's thoughts would have been like. So here they are Please Enjoy

Oh yeah, I don't own any charaters from this show, even though I would love too

**__****__**

Thoughts of the Past

  
Losing it all was just one thing I always regret,  
Him, all his fault, but I find out it's mine.  
I can't be strong enough, never will be  
Maybe if I die it'll end all this suffering.  
But then I can never help them rest,  
'Rest in peace' I say every time I look at those graves.  
Every time I think of them, my old life, him.  
To kill them all and to think, I wasn't there to help.  
I was small, weak, useless.  
He couldn't kill someone so worthless that...  
I don't know, what was he thinking?  
Do I know, or does he know?  
I wish I did, as I look at this house and all that once was,  
It makes me think that I could've done something to prevent it.  
I'm crying all over again, I can't cry, but it won't stop.  
I did that night, I did for a while. No one to turn to in my need.  
I was so small then, but not now.  
I've grown, but will that make a difference, he defeated me again this time.  
Maybe he was right, I lack hatred.  
But how can you hate or own flesh and blood?  
Hate them just enough to kill them, kill them for the rest of your family.  
Is it possible? Even when you loved them before everything.  
I pray every night for something to happen, I have friends now.  
Some times, they aren't enough to take away the pain for a day,  
I smile at the thought of it. Thinking about my friends, how happy we are together.  
But will it be enough?

I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please review it, I wish to know what you all think


	2. Chapter 2 Sasuke and Itachi's Mommy

Darling, Sweet Darling, Why?

Darling, Why did you do this?

Sweet Darling, why?

I know you wanted more,

Something to help you and to protect what you wanted…

But why?

Darling, Do you hate us?

Sweet Darling, Do you?

I know that it hurts to talk about thins,

But sometimes you must and you must let things out.

Darling, Please do hide.

Sweet Darling, Don't you trust us?

I know you fear whatever it is in the darkness,

But nothing can ever go away with facing it head on.

Darling, You are my Son.

Sweet Darling, You are my Child, My Joy.

I know you don't believe me at times,

But it's very true.

Darling, My very special Child.

Sweet Darling, My talented little one.

You know that you're great,

And so do I and I smile very proudly at you.

Darling, My Sweet, Sweet Precious.

Sweet Darling, You are the Light of the World for me.

You shine my path and make me the happiness mother ever,

Don't you know that? I know you do.

Darling, My Joy.

Sweet Darling, My Life.

You came from me,

And everything that came with it I would never take back.

Darling, Sometimes you didn't listen,

Sweet Darling, I know that you love me still.

Even though you are away from me,

You still want to come back.

Darling, My Bundle of Joy.

Sweet Darling, My Lovely Child.

Everything you did made me laugh,

Every little cut you got made me sad.

Darling, My Sweet Baby.

Sweet Darling, My Beautiful Boy.

You are the most handsome baby in this world,

But you never seem to know that, only your strength is what you know.

Darling, My Darling.

Sweet Darling, My Sweet Darling.

Everything, You are Everything to me,

Don't you know that? Of course you do.

Darling….

Sweet Darling….

My Baby, My World, My Child.

You are Everything, My Light, My Way, My Happiness.

Darling, Why?

Sweet Darling, Why?

Why did you do that?

What made you turn this way? Was it I?

This is Itachi's mother talking from heaven. Making her thoughts known to him in his heart. She wants to know what went wrong.. All she wants to know is that to comfort her. To make her soul rest. She misses him and tells him how she feels and how much she loved him. Even if he didn't know, or did, she still wants him to know, by her own words.


	3. Chapter 3 Itachi

What Did I Do? Do I Deserve What Life Offers?

All Life offers I can't have,

Everything beautiful isn't mine,

Nor will it ever be.

I don't deserve to be happy,

Unlike everyone else.

Why did I do something so horrible?

Am I that stupid to think that power or protection is worth more…?

Worth more than my life?

To save one, I kill the rest.

To save them all, I could have died.

But nothing is the same,

I could have had everything…

Power, Love, Family, and Life.

A Life worth living.

Anything better than this life…

What did I do to deserve this?

Did I have so much power that they wanted mine and more?

Why?

Do I really deserve to be happy like everyone else?

I always think that question is suppose…

I know I don't.

I made him sad, miserable, hopeless, and angry.

He hates me, Which he should.

He can become powerful,

Kill me and Have life.

But will it suit him,

A life of revenge.

No, I know it won't.

He'll always be miserable…

Never happy..

Maybe once or twice,

But never always.

He'll always be different,

No family, friends, an older sibling to look to for help.

Not like everyone else, I did that to him.

I did it to myself.

I have no one to help me through the years,

No one to look to for help,

Even if I did everything on my own,

I still need help.

Not everything is easy,

Even for me.

I miss them… Or I think I do.

I truly don't know anymore.

Is this something new?

Or is it something killers think about?

I'm confused and alone.

Nothing to look forward to today…

Maybe not even tomorrow.

Someday I will…

Someday….

I always think this, and sometimes that 'someday' never comes.

I feel as though everything, all those 'some days ' have been washed away from me.

I sigh as I think about how nice life was for me,

But all that is gone now.

All thanks to me… And Him.

He is the reason for all of this,

But if I was a little more..

A little more….

Brave….

Maybe I could have stopped this from happening,

All this hate surrounds me,

I feel more hate as I think.

It's not I fault at first,

I'm just a kid…

But then, on the other side I see that.

I'm a kid with power..

Too much power.

All these things are happening.

None of them will go away…

I want to cry,

But murders don't cry, beg, or get any mercy,

Nor do they give it.

I fear the worse out of life,

I fear the death that I will receive during this period of trouble.

Maybe if I die now,

All these thoughts will end.

I might not ever see my family again…

What I did, I truly don't deserve to go there.

But only One can say that.

These are Itachi's thoughts.. Well what I think he was thinking of after the murders committed. I feel bad for the guy, he is a softy though. Poor thing, he must have felt really bad, he was a kid though. So, you truly can't blame him. Hat a kid does reflects the parents. Well, enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4 Naruto

A World So Cruel, Yet So Nice

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

Born into hatred,

Raised to be hated.

Always being hated.

Even if you were a hero.

Even heroes fall to their knees,

Why couldn't I just rise once and stay like that?

Even it was just for a little while...

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

Having fun was always hard,

And it still is.

Everyone still looks at me different,

They all think the same...

No one cares about me,

Or is that what I see?

Maybe if I proved to them I'm worth more than I show...

Maybe, just maybe, I'll be a hero.

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

All this time I was here..

I felt restricted,

But once I was free and with a team...

I felt better and less crowded.

I made myself a new life,

One that made me happy.

I was able to save my team once or twice.

I was helping and showing I'm truly worth more.

I found a little family, not big, not small, but perfect.

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

Nothing is ever perfect for me,

But it's getting there...

Very slowly.

But it's ok, I'm happy with it getting there.

Then things happen to me,

They make all the happiness go away.

They leave me once again...

No one loves me forever.

Not even my parents.

Or So I see so far.

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

Can I change things?

I think I can,

And until I'm proven wrong I'll keep trying.

My way of this life is not the best to everyone,

But it's best to me and that's how it will stay.

I know nothing will change quickly,

But it will when I make something of my self.

I pray, train, work hard, and grow to become better.

I just hope one day that this plan works to the best of my abilities.

And that they will learn that I am I true hero,

Unlike what they think.. _Monster_

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

All this time I feel as though I'm different.

But I'm different for the better.

Unlike them, I care.

I care about everyone.

People think life is hard,

But look at me.

My life is hard and I still smile everyday.

I laugh, cry and play.

I'm a hero to myself and to those around me.

I live life to the fullest.

And I'm proud of myself.

Isn't it nice to know how much your liked?

Isn't hard to know to that your hated so very much?

I know these feelings very well...

My life isn't perfect...

It's far from it too.

This poem is dedicated to Naruto. A very deserving character He means well most of the time.. Even though he can be a idiot and a moron at times. But we all love him still. But please enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5 Kakashi

A Tear OF Blood Is Falling

A Tear is falling from the sky,

Falling to the ground so silently.

That not even a pin can compare.

Screams are becoming quiet,

Not a sound escaping these lips.

Bodies are pilling up,

All in my mind I see this.

My dreams are becoming clearer.

I fear the worst.

Everyone I know is dying like this,

Why? I beg God to make it stop…

But then they leave me,

It's like God is playing tricks on my mind.

Making them come and go like leaves in the wind.

They are dying off one by one,

My closet friend is dead…

I cry when I think of him,

I stand out in the rain waiting for him to come back.

Waving in the horizon calling my name.

I just hope this comes true,

But I know it isn't…

None of my dreams ever come true.

My first passing team is here…

But they're staying with me,

One is leaving for someone else,

The others are going to…

Training to him is more of a passion than a life style..

The other wants power for revenge…

And then my last, so beautiful…

She needs the strength to fight off against others in her way.

Every time I think of them, It hurts my heart..

Knowing that they will grow up,

Sometimes I fear they will forget me…

But I know they won't, they'll always think of their teacher…

Or at least I hope they do.

I lie down on this bed thinking of all that has passed..

Waiting for the day for everything to go right,

Just like I hoped it would.

Even if it doesn't all I want is to be happy and see them all once more.

This poem is of Kakashi's thoughts… I wish I did it better U But maybe this is what he thinks of when he goes to sleep or goes to see the rock with all those ninja names. Or when he think of his old friend.. Obito.


	6. Chapter 6 Tsunade

All of those I have known before

All of those who have come before me and died,

All of those after me that will die.

All of those that will sacrifice everything for something or someone.

_They are the fools. They know nothing._

I have lost some many close to me,

All of those that I loved are gone.

Most I couldn't do a damn thing for them.

_I wish I was more powerful or stronger, then I wouldn't have let them down._

Each and everyone gone..

Gone like the wind on a summer's day.

I eyes feel with tears as all those memories come back.

_I just wish they would disappear... Forever_

Just knowing I let my family down hurts me the most.

Knowing all I did was a let down.

Thinking 'How could they forgive me?"

_All of this is a waste of effort... Nothing is worth a life._

Losing a lover is even harder than it looks.

I've lost one too.

I wish he would come back to me.

_I loved him.. But helping him was something I couldn't really do._

Everyday I think about I could have done then,

But I didn't do.

It makes me sick to my stomach knowing this.

_I wish I would just die already... Hoping it will all end this nightmare._

Becoming someone important is nice...

Even though I think it's bull crap.

But my family is helping me get over it..

_If I lose him I know I won't make it anymore... He the last one I have._

Each day I walk out my door I feel proud.

Just knowing I can make it through,

Just like everyone else.

_Although I don't know what will happen... That is what scares me the most._

Every time I see that colored droplet...

The one that has brought me so much misery.

It helps me remember all that I couldn't do..

_It's the blood I fear... I fear it more when it's on me._

Seeing it makes me think of them...

My family...

My lover...

_And all I couldn't do._

Seeing those stones and names.

It makes me cry and weep.

People say you get over it...

_But not me... Sometimes there are things that aren't going to end._

Every nightmare I had about those days are still here...

Haunting me day by day,

Night by night.

_I wish they would just go away... I just want to rest with one night's sleep._

I feel that it is my fault they went...

Knowing that the more I think of it,

The worst I get.

_But it does make me feel better... I feel a lot better after taking about it._

_I just wish I could have done more_

These are the thoughts of Tsunade... U Some might not agree, but oh well... I'm not perfect and either are you. I feel really bad for her. She lost her Lover Dan, and her littler brother who looks like Naruto a tiny bit... God, he reminds everyone of someone! That's a little scary Oo... Well please enjoy and review!


	7. Chapter 7 Choji

Teased, Tortured, What's next?

All the years I never had a friend…

I was always teased, why me?

So I'm different… Even bigger than the others.

Does that mean they have a right to torture me?

Play tricks or call me names?

I feel so left out, not one friend in the world.

All I had was my father and family.

That was, until I met him.

My friend first.

We watched the clouds together,

Ate chips together, even sat and talked with one another.

He didn't care that I was different.

Though he was lazier than the others.

But I didn't care. I had a friend…

My first friend.

I was happy, he made me happy.

Never caring about what I ate or what I did.

He always went slower for me when we walked,

And he always talked to me or sat with me during class.

We shared everything; stories, games, food, etc.

I was happy and nothing could ever change that for me.

Looking back at the years I spent alone,

They we hard and tiring.

But when I look at what I have now,

I'm glad I went through all of that.

Because if I didn't I wouldn't have ever met my friend.

My closest buddy in the world.

And my teammate.

I smile as we lay here looking at the clouds,

Being lazy as always.

But who cares,

Not me.

Dedicated to Choji This is what I think was going through his mind after he met Shikamaru. I'm just glad he did, I like Choji, he's awesome. And I don't care what anyone else says. Please enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8 Sasori No Danna

Loved or Unloved, That is the Question.

How could they just leave me here?

Did they not love me?

Or did they not care about their own lives?

My Grandmother always told me that they loved me,

They died trying to protect me and this village.

I always thought she was right,

But I didn't think that forever.

Soon I made fakes…

These puppets of them.

Could they replace that love I lost?

No. They couldn't.

It made me feel worse….

I never had love like that again.

Every time I saw a normal family it hurt me more…

Why did they get to keep their parents?

Why not me?

Am I not as important as them?

I always though this…

It was hard just living with my Grandmother.

Not knowing what it felt to have parents….

After years of this I decided to turn my myself away from those feelings..

I became a puppet of eternal life.

Never needing feeling for a life I picked.

It was better for me…

Even though in the end I knew I could keep them away forever,

Soon I would have to face the truth..

Soon I would see them again,

Knowing that they would still love me no matter what.

Isn't that what parents are for?

Or that's what I was always told…

But sometimes that isn't always true,

Some parents take it too far.

But not mine,

They've loved me for me.

And I was happy for that.

I was lucky and took it over board.

I killed and slain.

Nothing could have been worse for me….

Not even being slain by my own family,

Being evil isn't all it's cracked up to be.

For our poor, poor Sasori No Danna. He had a hard life, as we all know. Losing his parents at such a young age… I don't know what I would do without my mommy… I'd miss her too much. I know everyone would.. Even if you hate them, you would still miss them. Everyone does, even if they don't show it.


End file.
